Fatal Love
by Frazzuccino
Summary: Oneshot between Fitz and Simmons. What will it take for Simmons to realise who she truly loves?


"Love is not who you can see yourself with. It is who you can't see yourself without."

Simmons was the type of girl who would spend days dreaming about being with her celebrity crush. It didn't matter if she had ever, or was ever going to meet him. All that mattered was that if they were together in her dreams, then there was still hope for her. She played out many different scenarios in her mind; saving him from a burning building to being swept of her feet the moment he laid his eyes on her. All of them ended the same way, a long and exquisite kiss swiftly followed by marriage and kids. The sad reality is that she knew that her greatest fantasies would never come true. This didn't stop her hoping though.

She had never really had a proper long-term boyfriend before. Her entire teenage years were spent studying in order to get where she was now. There had been the occasional drunken kiss but apart from that, nothing serious. The Academy came and went in a flash with more exams, parties and friends. It was here that she met Fitz for the first time. They instantly clicked and forged an unbreakably friendship that would last until this very day. The day that they died.

"Fitz, you're bleeding," Simmons said worryingly when she spotted a trickle of blood running out of his sleeve. "Are you hurt?"

"It's just a scratch I got off a branch the other day when we were out looking in the forest," Fitz replied with a grim look on his face. He turned away from her. "I'll be fine."

"I think I should take a look at it," Simmons insisted. "Just in case."

"You're worrying too much like you always do," Fitz retorted. "There's nothing wrong with me except a little cut. It happens all the time."

"Whatever you say," she paused a moment before continuing "but have you at least cleaned and bandaged it up?"

"Of course I have," Fitz snapped at her with clear annoyance in his voice. "I will do it again in a minute if you stop badgering me."

"All right," Simmons said as she finally conceded the argument.

Fitz turned around to see a look of hurt in Simmons face. He didn't mean to upset her; it was just that he was fed up of her monitoring everything that he does. If it had been anyone else, he would have just carried on ignoring them. This was Simmons however, and after all they had been through together he couldn't help but love her.

She had been there for him every single step of the way over the last few years and had saved his life on several occasions. Their shared keenness for Science was what really drew him to her as she was the only person who he could talk to for hours on end. When they got bored of that, the conversations took on a more personal tone and he soon knew all her deepest and darkest secrets. He flinched every time she mentioned who she liked as he knew that she would never want to be with him. After all, he was just Fitz. His body was nothing like the toned figure of Ward and he didn't have the bubbling personality of Skye.

"I'm sorry," he apologised mean fully. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I knew you were just trying to care for me and make sure I was alright."

"It's okay," Simmons responded with a smile. "I was just being pedantic again. Next time it happens, just tell me to shut up."

"I sure will," replied Fitz chirpily. "It's not often that you give me permission to tell you to shut up so I will use it to full advantage."

"That's because you interrupt what I'm saying and finish the sentence before I get the chance to," said Simmons before they both started to chuckle.

"Anyway," he spoke when they had finally finished laughing, "I should really go and address this cut before it drains every single drop of blood out of my body. After that, I'm just going to take a quick nap before we go to the debriefing. I still haven't fully recovered from running all that distance yesterday. You were so lucky that you were only monitoring from afar and not being chased by a group of angry men. Next time, we can swap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Fitz?" Coulson asked Simmons as the team gathered round the control table.

"The last time I saw him was a few hours ago in the lab. He said that he was away to take a nap so I presume he hasn't gotten up yet. I'll go and get him."

She left the room, leaving the rest of the team staring in her wake. It didn't take her long to navigate her way through the halls of the Bus and reach his sleeping quarters. Inside, the curtain was drawn tightly shut casting the entire room into darkness. Simmons turned on the light and shook Fitz's body to wake him. She let out a gasp as she felt something wet and quickly withdrew her hand. It was covered in blood.

"Fitz? Fitz!" she shouted at the top of her voice. She shook his body violently but he still wouldn't wake up. A moment later, Ward burst through the door followed swiftly by May.

"Quickly, take him to the lab," said May after surveying the situation. Ward swooped down and lifted him onto his back. Simmons meanwhile was frozen, unable to move with shock.

"We need you Simmons," May continued calmly. "Fitz needs you."

Once they reached the lab, Ward laid him out flat on top of the table. Simmons quickly removed the shirt that he was wearing and took off the bloody bandages that were wrapped tightly around his arm. The wound was horrid shade of blue and it looked as though the flesh had been eaten away.

"Okay, breathe" Simmons steadied herself before inspecting the wound. "This is like nothing I have ever seen. It looks to me as though it is either some form of parasite or a bacterial infection."

"Jemma," Fitz's voice pierced into her like a dagger. She turned to look at his face and his eyes stared innocently back up at her. Something inside of her snapped, and she broke down into an uncontrollable mess.

"Why are you crying?" said Fitz, struggling to speak. "I haven't died yet."

"Of course you haven't" she replied as she wiped away the tears. "There must be a cure for this disease. All I have to do is find it." She grabbed his hand and clenched it tightly, afraid to let go. "I'm going to place you under a general anaesthetic to give you the best chance. I will do everything possible to save you."

"Don't get your hopes up as nothing you can do will save me," Fitz spoke sternly to her. "You and I both know that the parasite has spread too far throughout my body. I... I'm... Going to die."

"No," Simmons cut across him. "Not today. You can't leave me. What am I supposed to do without you? I don't think I could cope. I… I love you."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words," he said lovingly. "I've loved you from the moment we met and I wish more then anything in the world that it didn't have to end like this."

His body went limp as the anaesthetic took its hold. Simmons buried her head on top of his bare chest and tears continued flowing once more down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Coulsons voice rang out from behind her. "If there is anything we could do to help, let us know."

"What's the point? He's gone. Nothing will save him. If he hadn't gone on the mission yesterday to get that Chitauri weapon, he would be alright. But no, he had to..." she trailed off, thinking deeply.

"Do you still have the Chitauri weapon that we stole yesterday?"

"Yes," Coulson replied. "It's still locked up in the arms room. I'll fetch it immediately."

"I believe that the wound may have become infected by a parasite that might have been on the weapon. If I can isolate it, I may be able to form some sort of compound which would be able to kill it off."

The next few minutes were the longest of her life. Time stretched slowly by; each heartbeat became a lifetime. All Simmons could do was stare at Fitz who lay peacefully on the table. She had been stupid. The person she loved the most in the world had been placed right under her nose for the last few years. It was only know that she realised that he was part of her. If he died, so would she.

Coulson burst through the door carrying a small, metal box. He quickly unlocked and opened up the box before handing it over to Simmons. She picked up the small dagger that was inside of it, careful to keep it away from her bare flesh.

Hour after hour passed but Simmons did not relent. Fitz was the only thing that she could think about and this gave her the determination to find a cure. After ten hours, she finally picked up a solution and transferred it into an empty needle. She injected it into his skin and held her breath. This was the moment of truth. If it worked, he lives. If not… she dreaded to think of the consequences.

His breathing slowed down as the liquid shot around his body, attacking the parasite. She looked down at the wound on his arm and her heart skipped a beat as she realised that the blue tinge had disappeared. It had worked.

"Oh Leo," Simmons said with a sigh. "Never again."


End file.
